


A Fishy situation

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill doesn't have any issues with it, Deep Sea AU, Dipper likes to cuddle, It's just cute, M/M, The title is meant to be a pun, This is for some one on Tumblr, but I'm not punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Bill tried to find his Pine Tree and gets tangled in a little situation





	A Fishy situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/gifts).



> There'sapuninthesummarytoo,don'tjudge
> 
> welp, instead of working on the actually important Tale Of Tails story, I got an idea from the BillDip discord to write this...
> 
> #norealregrets
> 
> for sushisame on Tumblr  
> Inspired by this post: http://sushisama.tumblr.com/post/161041412638/im-going-to-do-more-with-the-background-but
> 
> WARNING!  
> I have not had anyone read through this yet, please tell me if you find any mistakes :D
> 
> Edit:  
> Mistakes have been pointed out by Imaon so everything should be fixed somewhat XD

Bill swam carefully through the dimly lit water, his illicium being his only light source as he approached a cave carved into the wall of the many chasms scattered upon the ocean bed. The corals that grew haphazardly around the entrance to the cave let off an eerie, yet calm glow, lighting up a slight area around the cave. It was almost like a bubble of light, a shield to protect the inhabitant of said cave. The brightly cast colours, though they didn’t reach far, contrasted against the green and grey stone and danced with the currents.

 

 

Bill pushed forwards into the cave, illicium glowing brighter as he entered the darker area. He moved against the currents easily, weaker inside the cave. He eventually had to swim further down before pulling out into an open area. It was near plain apart from a small nest of seaweed in the corner and near in pitch darkness except from Bill’s light and the glittering from the nest. Upon the bed of seaweed rested a mound of sparkling tentacles, coiled over each other and moving with the breathing of the creature, causing random sparks of light to flutter off the glittered surfaces. It was difficult to know the colour of the tentacles, but Bill knew from memory they were a light shade of Blue.

 

 

“So this is where you swam off to” Bill chuckled, making his way over to the other. He spoke gently, resting a hand softly on the cecaelia’s shoulder “Hey, Pine Tree~. Wakey, Wakey~”

 

 

There was a sound of shuffling and then a gurgled groan. More movement and a head appeared from the bed, blinking blearily at Bill, hair all over the place. Bill chuckled again gently, loving the dopey look on his little Pine Tree. Dipper finally focused on the other and shifted, as though he was going to move.

 

 

Instead, he reached out to Bill and made grabby hands at him, tentacles uncurling and reached out for the angler fish as well. Bill shook his head a Dipper’s reaction, but allows him to latch into him. The tentacles coiled around him, pretty much trapping him against Dipper. The cecaelia made a happy noise in the back of his throat and curled around Bill, resting his head against the other's chest. Bill snorted quietly at Dipper, wrapping his arms around the boy’s torso and pulling him closer. He lay down among the seaweed and made himself comfortable, knowing how clingy Dipper was when he was tired.

 

 

Bill murmured sweet nothings in Dipper’s ear, telling him off slightly for leaving without his knowledge before speaking sweetly, brushing a hand through his curls now and again before returning it to wrap around him. Dipper’s breathing evened out and his grip on Bill loosened, but only slightly. Not enough for Bill to wiggle out if he wanted to, but enough that it wasn’t hurting the angler fish.

 

 

Bill chuckled once again at Dipper and gazed down at him. The younger would be embarrassed when he awoke and Bill would tease him as always. But in the end, they would end up in this situation again and again. It was an arrangement that, although he would feign to resent, Bill thoroughly enjoyed as it allowed more time to simply be with Dipper, hidden away, where no one else could judge them. It was a moment between them, and them alone.

 

 

Bill smiled to himself, looked at the resting face of his Pine Tree and gently kissed his curls. He then settled himself down and closed his eyes, hoping for a bit of rest himself as he drifted off against his Pine Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I butchered their characters from the fic XD
> 
> and I did WAY too much research to get it right
> 
> hehehehehhe.... I think I need a new life at this point :/
> 
> and it's really short bc I didn't know what else to add to it -_-
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!  
> hope ya enjoyed~


End file.
